The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important scientific, business and consumer applications. Businesses and consumers are finding the Internet based infrastructure less costly and they are moving towards combining all the data and voice services on this infrastructure. Thus, customers may use a single connection to access an email system, to hold a telephone conversation, and so on. However, if a customer without a caller Identification (ID) and call waiting service is using the phone, the customer may not realize that someone is trying to call him or her. Similarly, if the customer is away from the phone and the customer does not have a voicemail service, then the customer would not be able to determine that someone has called while he or she was away.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to notify the called and/or calling parties when the call results in an unanswered or a busy disposition.